iAsk Freddork for a Favor
by KataangFan902
Summary: This story is about Sam asking Freddie for a favor, will he help her in her time of need? Will he realize he like-likes here in the process? READ to find out! Seddie
1. iGo to the Groovy Smoothies

iAsk Freddork for a favor

by

XxSeddieFanxX

If I owned iCarly this would be in an episode

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS FREDDIE?!?" Carly yelled "WE NEED TO DO ICARLY!!!"

"Carly chillax!" Sam said "He should be here any minute now..."

"oh man, we can't be late for this iCarly it's really important cause..."

Freddie walks in

"Hey Carly, sam." Freddie said

"Yo Freddork" Sam said

"HEY, YOU SHOULD OF BEEN HERE 5 MIN. AGO!" Carly yelled

"Sorry... Can we can discuss this later? We need to go upstairs and get ready for iCarly!"

"Yea...I-I guess..." Carly said. (and with that they headed upstairs to the studio)

(In the studio)

"And we are live in 5...4...3...2"

"Hey iCarly fans I'm Carly"

"And I'm Sam"

"And this is a little web-show we like to call"

"iCarly" they both said at the same time

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

(after show)

"Nice show guys!" Freddie said

"So Freddie why were you..." Carly said then got interupted

Door to iCarly studio opens

"Hey guys, how was the show?" Spencer said as he walked in the door

"great," They all said at the same time "We got 10,000 more viewers than last month!"

"SWEET! I say this calls for a visit to the GROOVIE SMOOTHIES!"

"YEA!"

They all head over to the Groovie Smoothies

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys I forgot my money at home so... I will be right back!" Carly said

(Carly leaves)

"Hey Fredwierd can I ask you a favor?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

My first story has a cliff hanger, uh oh! I will need 5 reviews on what you think: Should I continue the story? Do you like it? IDK, YOU my viewers will decide for me

THANKS FOR READING!!! :D (story wrote in notepad sorry, my microsoft word isn't working at the moment)

XxSeddieFanxX


	2. iAsk Freddork the favor

iAsk Freddork for a favor

By

XxSeddieFanxX

I do not own iCarly!

I got my Microsoft word up and running so here is chapter 2!! YES I can start writing again!

SEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKS

"Ya sure thing" Freddie said shocked that she wanted to ask him for a

"Yea sure thing" Freddie said shocked that she wanted to ask him for a favor

"Could you go on a date with me" She paused and Freddie was shocked

"Are you asking me out?" Freddie said still shocked

"No, no, no, no not a REAL date!" Sam said, Freddie looked kind of sad

'Why does Freddork look sad?' She thought 'Could he possibly want to go on a real date with me?'

"Oh…" Freddie said sadly

"I want this boy named John to go out with me, and I feel the only way he would ask me is if I got him jealous" Sam said "Will you help?"

Freddie was kind of bummed it wasn't going to be a real date and he didn't know why. But he wanted to help his one of his best friends out.

"Ok I will help…" Freddie said sadly

"Great thanks so MUCH Freddie"

"Yea, no problem anything for a friend" Freddie said "WAIT did you just call me Freddie? No Freddork, or Fredwierd?" He looked kind of shocked again

"Um… Yea" She said

"Weird" Freddie said as Carly got back from getting her money

"Oh, hey Carls" Sam said as Carly sat next to them at the table

"Did you get the money?" Sam said curiously

"Yea, what kind of smoothies do you want?" Carly said while she was getting up to go and order the smoothies

"Um idk you pick first Freddork" Sam said as she was looking at the menu

Groovy Smoothies had lots and lots of different flavors of smoothies on the menu and Sam couldn't decide what kind of Smoothie she wanted.

"Ok" Freddie said "I will have the strawberry smoothie"

"Sam you decide yet?" Carly asked

"Um yea" She said as she saw one of her favorite flavors is up there

"I will have the Blueberry smoothie" She said

"Ok, I will just go and order than" Carly said as she went to buy the Smoothies

"So where is this date going to be at?" Freddie asked curiously

"Well I know he goes to Applebees every Friday after his football practice

"How would you know that?" He asked

"I have my ways" She said with a smirk on her face

SEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKS

There it is, Chapter 2

Please read and review I need to know what I can do better

I am kicking it up a notch, when the number next to Review: is 20 then I will start to make chapter 3!

(sorry for the long wait, I have school now and I'm in the 8th grade and more and more homework keeps coming my way! UGG I hate homework!)

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

XxSeddieFanxX

SEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROXMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKSSEDDIEROCKSMESOCKS

Alrighty guys Chapter 3 is written now review review review till that number reaches 20! THEN CHAPTER 3 WILL BE UP!

DON'T BE SHY CLICK IT! I NEED TO KNOW YOU LIKE IT SO CLICK AND WRITE WHAT YOU THINK!!!

XxSeddieFanxX


	3. iGo on the fake date

iAsk Freddork for a Favor

By

XxSeddieFanxX

Sorry it took so long! Blame school for it. At my school it is all about homework! That is like all they do is give us homework! IT SUCKS!

I DON'T OWN ICARLY

* * *

(After iCarly rehearsal: Wednesday)

"What do you see in this John guy anyway?" Freddie said sounding kind of jealous

"Why do you care Freddork?" Sam said suspiciously

"Um… No reason" he said really fast

"O…k then" Sam said

"When is the fake date again?" Freddie asked

"After his football practice" She said

"Yea I know that but what time Friday?" Freddie said curiously

"Well… he gets out of practice at… 5:30" Sam said

"Oh" Freddie says "How do you know that anyway?"

"I told you Benson, I have my ways" Sam said

"What is 'your ways'?" Freddie asked curiously

"Why should I tell you Benson?!" Sam yelled starting a fight

"STOP!!!" Carly yelled angrily after listening to them bicker for a couple minutes

"You to argue all the time like an old married couple!" Carly yelled

"We do not" Freddie said

"Just…whatever I am leaving" Carly said "I will be downstairs come down when you two stop fighting"

* * *

(Carly went downstairs)

"Now look what you did Benson!" Sam said angrily

"I didn't do it!" Freddie yelled "you're the one who started the fight!"

"Yea whatever!" Sam said

"Alright let's just stop fighting" Freddie said

"Yea we need to practice not to fight for you know, the fake date" Sam said

"Yea that's true" Freddie said

(Friday)

Sam waited as Freddie got dressed

"Freddork, HURRY UP!" Sam yelled "He gets done with practice soon!"

"Sorry!" Freddie yelled from the other side of the door "I have to get some good clothes on even for fake dates!"

'Freddie is putting good clothes on just for our fake date?' She thought 'Maybe he does like me'

He comes out of his bedroom

"WOW Sam you look great! I mean uh… nice" Freddie said as he turned away to hide the blush

"Um… thanks?" Sam said 'did he say I looked great?' She thought 'Weird'

"Ready to go" Sam said

"Yea" He said

"Who's driving" Freddie said as he walked to the parking lot

"Um… You can" Sam said

"Alrighty then" Freddie said as he got in the drivers seat

* * *

(At Applebee's)

"How many?" The lady said as they walked in

"Just two" Sam said

"First date?" the lady asked

"Yea why?" Sam said as she and Freddie followed her to there seats

"There is a First date special we serve at this Applebee's" The person said as they sat down

"The waitress will explain what it is when she comes" The lady said

* * *

(While they wait for the waitress)

"YES!" Sam said excitedly

"What is it?" Freddie said

"John just walked came in!" Sam said as she watched him walk in

Freddie looked and he saw a boy about his age with brown hair and blue eyes with a brown shirt on and blue pair of jeans walk in.

"Oh, I see him…" Freddie said sadly

"Ok, time to act like we are a couple" Sam said as John had taken the seat behind them

* * *

The waitress walked up

"Have you guys decided on what to have?"

"No, but the person said something about a first date special?" Freddie said as the waitress took out a pen and paper to write the order down

"Oh yes" The waitress said

"what is it?" Freddie asked wanting to know what the special was

"Well, First you get to choose any appetizer you want for free" the waitress said

"Then a plate of spaghetti to share, and last you get to pick out 1 desert to share of any kind, and only for $10.00" The waitress said happily

"We'll have that" Freddie said almost forgetting it was a fake date

"Alright then let me put that in real quick" the waitress said

"Oh, wait almost forgot, what kind of drinks do you want?"

"What do you have?" Freddie asked

"We have coke products" the waitress said

"I'll have the Peppy Cola" Sam said

"Me too" Freddie said

"Alright, I will get that to you as soon as I can" the waitress said "Enjoy your first date!" the waitress said happily

The waitress walked away

"Man she seems all happy today" Freddie said when the waitress was out of hearing range

"I think its required or something" Sam said in that know-it-all tone

"Oh" Freddie said

(After the food comes)

"You think it's working?" Freddie whispered

'Should I tell him?' Sam thought 'I think its about time he knew' she thought

"Freddie I need to tell you something" Sam said

* * *

I think I am getting better at Cliffhangers what do you think?

PLEASE REVIEW! Remember every 5 reviews comes another chapter!

You know you want to!

XxSeddieFanxX


	4. iTell Freddie the truth

iAsk Freddork a Favor

By

XxSeddieFanxX

I moved it to 5 reviews for you guys!

Just cause people do forget what is happening, I hate it when that happens (yes I read to)

Thank you all who reviewed, you guys have NO idea how much those reviews mean to me!

Back to the story

I DON'T OWN ICARLY!

* * *

"What is it Sam?" Freddie asked

"Um…" She was struggling how to put it

"Never mind" She said

"No really what is it Sam?" Freddie said "You can tell me ANYTHING"

"It's…it's nothing" She said as she took a bite of spaghetti

"Tell me" Freddie said

"I told you Benson" She said starting to get angry" It's nothing!"

"Ok Sam Gosh" Freddie said kind of hurt

"So…how are you thinking of getting John jealous" Freddie asked while eating some of the desert before Sam could eat all of it

"I was just thinking…" She said getting quieter putting her head down

"Yea?" Freddie said

"While he was looking we could…" Sam said getting quieter again

"We could what?" Freddie asked

He was trying to look at her eyes, but Sam was still looking down at her shoes

"Kiss…" Sam said and then looked up to see Freddie with a shocked face

"What did you say?" Freddie said thinking he didn't here her right

"Kiss" she said a little louder

"Will you think it will work?" Freddie asked

"Yea, I do" Sam said whispering

"Ok then, if you think it will work" Freddie said while thinking 'Yes!!! I get to kiss SAM! Wait why am I excited? Do I like her? No not possible!'

"How will we get Johns attention?" Freddie asked

"I don't know" Sam said "Wait when he is looking over at us we could do it then"

"Yea that will work" Freddie said kind of in a happy tone

"Ok, he is looking" She said

"Here we go…" Freddie said kind of nervous but happy at the same time

They lean in and there lips touch softly. They both felt sparks, like fireworks went off

"Whoa…" Freddie said after they broke apart a few seconds later and he felt his lips with the tip of his finger

"Wow…" Sam said a second later

"Did you feel the…" Freddie asked

"Sparks, yea" She said finishing his sentence

"I never felt that before" Freddie said

"Yea me nether" Sam said

"Awkward turtle" Sam said

"Yea…" Freddie said with a smirk on his face 'WOW!!! I NEVER FELT SO HAPPY IN MY LIFE!' He thought to himself

"Well the truth is I kind of liked you since we went to the Groovy Smoothies" Sam said

"What about John?" Freddie asked

"I never really liked him as much as i liked you" Sam said kind of nervous what his reaction would be

"Well I better go…" Sam said as she started to get up

"WAIT!" Freddie said grabbing her shoulder

"What is it Freddie?" She said still turned around to meet his eyes

They stood just looking in each others eyes for a few seconds

"Maybe I like you back…" He said starting to feel read on his cheeks

"Really? Is this some kind of prank or joke?" Sam said trying to look down, but she just couldn't

"No Sam… I really think I might like you" Freddie said looking in her beautiful blue eyes still

"Wow!" Sam said "Since when?" She asked

"About the same time as you" Freddie said still looking in her eyes

They leaned in and had shared there 3rd kiss together

"Aw...Bob look at that cute couple!" The old lady said as she tapped her husband on the shoulder

"Thanks…" Freddie said as he broke the kiss and turned around slowly to see a married couple in there lower 60's

"Want to go tell Carly?" Sam said

"Yea sure, she should have the right to know" Freddie said "I mean she is our best friend right?"

"Yea…true" Sam said still happy about there 3rd kiss

So they headed to Freddie's car Hand in Hand (Authors note: I can just see it in my head now!)

* * *

(At Carly's Door)

Knock Knock

A few seconds later

"Its open" Carly said happily

They walk in, Carly see's them walking in hand in hand

"What happened here?" Carly said happily pointing at there hands

"Carly..." Sam said "WE ARE DATING!"

"FINALLY!" Carly said jumping up and down really happy

"Well, iCarly starts in 10 minutes, so... what do you guys want to do for show?" Sam asked Carly and her hew boyfriend Freddie still holding hands with him

"We need to tell the iCarly fans about you two" Carly said happily

"Ok" Sam said

* * *

(in the iCarly studio)

"In 5...4...3...2" Freddie said as he pointed at Carly his old crush and at Sam his new girlfriend

"Hi I'm Carly" Carly said

"And I'm Sam" Sam said happily

"And this is iCarly!" Carly said in the happy mood she is always in

"Now we got some news today" Carly continued "Freddie switch to the B cam!"

"Switching to the B cam!" Freddie said happily

"Alright guys guess what!" Sam said "Me and Freddie are DATING!"

"What you don't believe me" Sam said "You think I'm lying!" She said happily

"Well just to prove it..." Sam said "CHECK THIS OUT"

Then she put smashed her lips into Freddie's, and yet again they both felt the fireworks go off.

Then she deepened the kiss, forgetting that they were still live on iCarly she pushed him on the bean bag and continued to kiss him

"And we are cutting the show early today" She said as she pressed the boo button on Sam's remote

"It seems our friends here are going to stay here for a while..." Carly said "So see ya guys next time on iCarly!"

She said as she turned the camera off

"I will just leave you guys alone" Carly said as she looked at her best friends making out on the bean bags

"Life is good!" Carly said to herself as the exited the room

* * *

So... WHAT YA THINK! Review please on what ya guys think!!! I decided to movedit down from 10 to 5 for you guys who like my story!

So please tell me what you think: Should I keep going with this story? Should I just stop it where it is? You guys choose for me!

Much Love,

XxSeddieFanxX


	5. iHave writers block!

iHave writers block

Alright people! I officially don't know what to do with my story! Any ideas? Please send me a Private Message with some ideas! I'm stuck!

XxSeddieFanxX


	6. iAm Making a Sequel

_**iAm making a SEQUEL!**_

**Alright people I am going to create a SEQUEL (you read right!) that's right a SEQUEL it will start somewhere near the end of the end of my other story!**

**So yea, I got an idea! YAY! I am excited! Are you? Let me know by REVIEWING!!!**

**It will be called iLove my Freddork! So watch for the preview!**

**Love,**

**XxSeddieFanxX**


End file.
